Sincere Love for You
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau harus menghilang, bukan hanya dari permukaan bumi ini, tapi juga dari ingatan orang yang kau cintai? Cinta yang tidak bisa terwujud, cinta yang tidak terbalas. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" AU, Yaoi, AmeCan, PrussCan, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah fanfic yang ditulis karena terinspirasi dari sebuah film, eh malah ini lebih cocok disebut adaptasi ya?

Di sini pairingnya adalah PrussiaxCanada / GilbertxMatthew dan one-side AmericaxCanada / AlfredxMatthew. Ceritanya sudah jelas AU, sisanya misteri...tebak sendiri kalau sudah baca

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, lebay...miss typo...

Discalimer: Aduh...masa iya Hetalia punyaku, secara nggak mungkin gitu lho...

**Sincere Love for You**

_Rasa cinta yang tumbuh tanpa disadari, rasa cinta yang tercipta karena saling mengenal satu sama lain, rasa cinta yang saling membutuhkan, kurasa rasa cintaku tidak bisa dideskripsikan seperti yang kutahu, aku terlahir untuk melindungi dan mencintaimu. Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintaimu, sama sekali tidak perlu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, aku akan terus mencintaimu._

_Bahkan meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu._

IoI

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan hanya sinar bulan sebagai pencahayaan temaram, duduklah seorang pria di atas kursi kayu dengan satu tangan menggenggam sebuah kertas dan tangan yang lainnya memegang hamburger. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membaca pada keadaan yang begitu gelap, tapi matanya dengan pelan membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertera pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

Sesekali ia akan berhenti membaca dan mengigit hamburger dan mengunyahnya. Dengan telaten, ia terus membaca kertas yang ia pegang, tak ingin melewatkan satu kalimat ataupun satu makna.

Matanya berhenti bergerak seketika dan membelalak saat ia bertemu dengan kalimat yang tak pernah ia kira akan ia temukan sebelumnya. Tangannya bergetar dan hamburger dari tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Ia memandang kertas itu dengan tatapan tak percaya dan membacanya berulang-ulang untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah.

"Tidak."

IoI

_Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, karena itu kadang aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu. Tapi, perasaan ini bukan hanya ilusi semata. Rasa cintaku sangat murni padamu. Bukan hanya dorongan insting untuk melestarikan spesies di bumi ini, tapi karena aku tulus menyayangimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. _

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku._

IoI

Di sebuah supermarket di sebuah kota yang sibuk dan padat, bekerjalah seorang laki-laki. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang special, anehnya ia malah agak tembus pandang bagi orang-orang. Tapi, meski begitu ia selalu menjalani hidup sebaik yang ia bisa. Memang, hingga kini ia masih tinggal bersama dengan neneknya, tapi ia tidak merasa malu akan hal itu.

Ia sibuk menata barang-barang di rak yang memenuhi supermarket itu. Ia lalu menaruh beberapa makanan ke atas nampannya, lagi-lagi makanan-makanan ini salah tempat. Entah ulah siapa ini, tapi ia hampir selalu menemukan barang-barang yang salah tempat di semua rak di supermarket ini.

Ketika ia berbalik, ia terkejut saat seseorang menabraknya. Semua barang-barang, makanan dan juga nampan yang ia pegang serta merta berjatuhan ke lantai. Dengan panik, ia memungutnya satu persatu sembari matanya melirik untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih serta bermata merah sibuk membantunya memunguti barang-barang yang berjatuhan di lantai.

"Maaf," gumam laki-laki bernama Matthew cepat, ia merasa bersalah sudah menabrak salah satu pelanggan di supermarket tempat ia bekerja ini. Bagaimana bila nantinya laki-laki di depannya ini melaporkannya ke managernya?

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, santai saja," jawab laki-laki yang ditabraknya.

"Ah!" Matthew terkejut saat menyadari bahwa salah satu onigiri yang jatuh telah terinjak olehnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Apakah gajimu akan dipotong karena ini?" tanya laki-laki di depannya. Matthew dengan malu-malu, mengangguk.

Ia terkejut saat laki-laki berambut putih itu bangkit dan merebut onigiri yang ia injak dari tangannya. Matthew segera bangkit dan mengejarnya. Laki-laki berambut putih itu kini sudah berada di depan kasir.

Ia akan membeli onigiri yang sudah terinjak itu? Demi dia? Apakah ini bercanda?

"Tunggu, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," pinta Matthew panik, ia melihat laki-laki itu sudah membayar belanjaannya.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Matthew, senyum yang sedikit usil dan sombong tapi Matthew tahu ia orang yang baik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku suka kok yang hancur begini," katanya membuat Matthew kebingungan.

"Bohong kok, hehe," tambahnya lagi membuyarkan lamunan Matthew.

Laki-laki itu tertawa dan Matthew pun ikut tertawa malu-malu. Itu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang menyisakan perasaan manis di hatinya.

Ia harus memberitahu Alfred segera, bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa….telah menyukai seseorang.

IoI

_Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apakah itu salah? Aku ingin melindungimu. Apakah itu salah? Aku selalu ingin kau tersenyum, meskipun aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku ingin kau tertawa, meskipun aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, apapun._

IoI

Bagi Matthew, bisa berpacaran dengan Gilbert merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Ia tidak percaya, orang macam dirinya bisa bersanding dengan orang seperti Gilbert.

Dari dulu ia sudah tahu, ia adalah orang yang membosankan, pemalu, lambat, tidak menonjol juga introvert. Ia tidak pernah mencicipi asmara sebelumnya, bahkan meskipun umurnya sudah lebih dari 20 tahun.

Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak bahagia bisa bersama Gilbert. Gilbert adalah orang yang unik. Ia sombong dan sangat membanggakan dirinya, tapi tidak angkuh. Ia justru sangat konyol dalam berbagai arti. Ia juga baik dan ceria. Bersama dengan Gilbert membuat Matthew bahagia. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Matthew tidak mengerti.

Tapi, ia ingin bisa terus bersama Gilbert. Karena itu ia berharap Gilbert tidak akan pernah tahu soal penyakit aneh miliknya. Ia tidak ingin dibenci.

Dan seandainya saja Alfred menyetujui hubungannya dengan Gilbert, ia akan jauh lebih bahagia lagi.

IoI

_Entah kau mengenalku atau tidak, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri. _

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku._

IoI

"Alfred itu siapa sih?" tanya Gilbert kepada Matthew. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di taman yang dipenuhi dengan daun-daun berguguran.

Matthew terdiam dan tersenyum. "Ia adalah sahabat penaku," jawabnya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya, aku sudah cerita kan, kalau aku yatim piatu. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku sangat kesepian dan menulis sebuah surat untuk orang tua ku yang sudah meninggal dan menerbangkannya dengan balon. Lalu, anehnya suratku dibalas oleh seseorang bernama Alfred dan kami terus bersurat-suratan hingga sekarang," jelas Matthew.

Gilbert diam mendengarkannya, sedikit cemburu rasanya mendengar pacarnya ini ternyata dekat dengan orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

"Memangnya kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Raut wajah Matthew berubah menjadi sedikit sedih. "Belum, belum pernah. Aku sudah berkali-kali meminta bertemu dengannya, tapi ia selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Katanya, hanya dengan surat menyurat saja sudah cukup," jelas Matthew lagi.

Kini api kecemburuan di dada Gilbert sudah hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan bingung.

"Ia orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Matthew menoleh padanya dan berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana ya? Dari surat-suratnya, ia adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan positive-thinking. Ia juga agak payah membaca suasana dan sering salah pengertian. Tapi, ia orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian," jelas Matthew sambil tersenyum.

Gilbert mengangguk paham. Ia lega, ia kira Alfred adalah semacam stalker yang membuntuti Matthew diam-diam.

IoI

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, karena itu sakit rasanya karena aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu. Setiap hari aku berdoa, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin melihatmu._

_Tapi, itu tidak bisa._

_Kenapa tuhan menciptakan jiwa kita begitu rapuh dan lemah?_

IoI

Matthew membuka matanya dan dengan segera membelalak. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memandangi sekitarnya dengan perasaan bingung. Ia berada di kamarnya, seperti biasa. Tapi, bukan itu. Hanya beberapa detik yang lalu ia sedang berada di taman, berkencan dengan Gilbert dan….Gilbert hampir menciumnya, lalu ia menutup matanya tapi….ketika ia membuka matanya ia sudah berada di kamarnya.

Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi? Tidak, Matthew yakin semua itu bukan mimpi.

Tidak salah lagi, pasti terjadi lagi. Penyakitnya…kambuh lagi.

Matthew segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari handphonenya. Ia menemukannya di lantai di samping baju-baju yang berserakan. Matthew sedikit bingung, karena ia selalu melipat bajunya dan tidak pernah membiarkannya seperti ini.

Saat ia melihat layar handphone, ia kaget melihat wallpaper dengan foro Gilbert sudah hilang. Ia merasa bingung tapi ia segera menyingkirkanya dan segera mencari nomor handphone Gilbert. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin, ia takut Gilbert membencinya sekarang.

Mata Matthew kembali membelalak saat ia tidak menemukan nomor handphone Gilbert di handphonenya. Ia segera mengambil kacamatanya di meja dan memakainya lalu mencari lagi nomor handphone Gilbert.

Tidak ada….

Bagaimana bisa? Matthew menggigit bibirnya dengan resah. Aneh sekali….kenapa nomor handphone Gilbert hilang? Apakah terhapus? Lalu wallpaper foto Gilbert juga…terhapus?

Ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Alfred melalu suratnya nanti.

Bagaimana ini Alfred, penyakitnya kambuh kembali….

IoI

_Matthew, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku benar-benar membenci seseorang. Rasanya sungguh terbalik dengan perasaan cintaku padamu. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Ini adalah suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Aku sangat membenci orang itu. Lebih dari siapapun._

IoI

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Gilbert dengan wajah bingung.

Matthew mengangguk dengan wajah murung. Ia merasa sedih dan takut.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Gilbert tidak percaya.

"Aku…memang kadang seperti ini. Ada kalanya aku kehilangan ingatanku untuk beberapa saat," jelas Matthew dengan suara pelan.

Gilbert terkesima mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak? Ia menyangka Matthew membencinya, tapi ternyata sang pacar malah tidak ingat? Bahkan dirinya yang awesome ini pun tidak bisa mengerti.

"Memangnya, kemarin aku bagaimana?" tanya Matthew sedikit ragu. Gilbert melirik padanya dengan wajah sedikit merah dan senyum kaku.

"Yah…kau mendadak bilang ingin pulang," jelas Gilbert. Ia tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa sebenarnya ketika Gilbert hendak mencium Matthew, mendadak Matthew mendorongnya dengan kasar lalu pergi berlalu setelah memberikan tatapan sedingin es padanya.

"Kukira kau membenciku, karena itu aku tidak berani meneleponmu," jelas Gilbert sembari tertawa nervous. Rasanya bodoh sekali.

"Begitu ya…," gumam Matthew.

"Kau…sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Matthew mengangguk pelan. "Sudah, tapi….kata dokter tidak ada kelainan kok," jelas Matthew.

"Hm…kalau begini ayo check-up ke rumah sakit pamanku," kata Gilbert bersemangat, ia tidak ingin melihat Matthew terus menerus bersedih karena penyakit anehnya.

"Eh, check-up?" tanya Matthew bingung.

"Iya, tenang saja, pamanku itu ahli otak kok," kata Gilbert menenangkan Matthew yang tampak takut.

Matthew mengangguk pelan. Ia berharap bisa mengetahui apa penyakitnya ini dan bisa menyembuhkannya, ia tidak ingin begini terus.

IoI

_Aku tahu, saat aku lahir, aku lahir untukmu, untuk mencintaimu, untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak pernah meminta pamrih padamu, aku melakukan semuanya dengan tulus demi dirimu. Agar kau bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu._

IoI

Matthew menangis di atas tempat tidurnya. Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Ia tidak mengerti! Tidak…ia sebenarnya mengerti, tapi hatinya tidak mau mengerti. Penyakit kambuh lagi, tepat saat ia check-up di rumah sakit. Ia baru saja sedang di check dokter dan lagi-lagi ia terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia menelepon Gilbert, tiba-tiba Gilbert mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi dan hubungan mereka putus.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah Gilbert sudah membencinya karena penyakit anehnya ini?

Matthew bangkit dengan hati berat dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah kaki lemas, ia menuju meja dan duduk di kursi. Ia mengeluarkan secari kertas kosong serta amplop. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada Alfred.

Meskipun Alfred selalu menentang hubungannya dengan Gilbert, tapi Matthew masing menyayanginya sebagai sahabat. Ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa tergantikan.

IoI

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak bisa merasa senang saat kutahu kau sangat bahagia. Kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit melihatmu bahagia. Kenapa? Bukankah kebahagiaanmu juga kebahagiaanku?_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa senang ketika kau bersedih. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya aku menangis bila kau bersedih?_

_Perasaan apa ini? Tolong jelaskan padaku!_

IoI

Sepasang mata dengan lirih membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis pada selembar kertas. Dengan sebuah tangan memegang hamburger yang sudah setengah termakan, ia terus membaca suratnya. Hatinya terasa sesak membaca bagaimana sedih sang penulis surat mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi, perasaan lain tetap ada, perasaan senang dan puas. Sesuatu yang hingga kini belum bisa ia mengerti.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah kotak yang berisikan bertumpuk-tumpuk surat. Ia mengambil satu surat yang dilipat rapi di dalam amplop.

Di amplop itu tertulis…

**Untuk Alfred**

**Dari Matthew**

Alfred tersenyum, semua ini adalah harta baginya. Surat-surat dari orang yang selalu dikasihinya. Satu-satunya benda yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia selalu menyimpan semuanya dengan baik, tidak ada satupun yang hilang. Setiap surat akan ia baca, ia ingat dan ia balas. Semua ini sangat berharga baginya.

Karena ia sangat mencintai Matthew, lebih dari siapapun, lebih dari apapun.

IoI

_Aku tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk menyakitimu. Tidak pernah sama sekali aku berniat menyakitimu. Aku melakukan semua itu demi melindungimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Karena itu….kenapa kau menangis?_

IoI

Matthew menyangka bahwa ia sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, ternyata rasa sakit tetap menyerang dadanya ketika ia melihat Gilbert dari kejauhan. Ia sangat mencintainya dan ia mengerti kenapa Gilbert memutuskannya. Tapi, ia tidak mampu menahan rasa rindu dan sakit hatinya.

Hari demi hari ia menangis. Ia tidak peduli apakah ia kini terlihat seperti remaja putri yang baru saja diputuskan pacar pertamanya. Karena ia sangat mencintai Gilbert. Dan menyakitkan rasanya karena Gilbert memutuskannya tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas.

Kini ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dengan bekerja di supermarket dan menumpahkan perasaannya pada Alfred. Seperti biasa, Alfred menjawab semua suratnya dengan penuh kata-kata hiburan dan semangat.

Matthew merasa bersyukur ia memiliki Alfred, tapi ia merasa sedih karena ia tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Alfred. Kenapa? Ia tidak tahu, Alfred tidak pernah menjelaskannya secara rinci padanya. Meskipun mereka sudah surat menyurat selama 10 tahun, tidak pernah Matthew bertemu dengan Alfred secara langsung.

Karena itu, Matthew menulis surat pada Alfred bahwa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia akan menunggu di kotak pos di bukit di kotanya. Ia akan menunggu hingga Alfred datang.

IoI

_Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bohong. Andai aku bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengamu Matthew. _

_Karena itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa memberitahu kenapa. Karena, bila aku memberitahumu, aku tahu kau akan membenciku._

IoI

Matthew menunggu dengan raut wajah murung, sudah berjam-jam dari pagi hingga menjelang petang ia menunggu Alfred di dekta kotak pos berwarna merah di bukit. Ia sangat menyukai pemandangan bukit ini karena itu ia juga selalu mengirim surat untuk Alfred dari kotak pos di sini. Pemandangannya sangat indah dan Matthew sangat ingin melihat pemandangan indah ini bersama Alfred.

Tapi, jam demi jam berlalu, Alfred tidak kunjung datang. Harapannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Alfred semakin mengecil.

Kenapa? Apakah sesungguhnya Alfred juga membencinya?

IoI

_Aku selalu merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya, bila aku tahu kau sedang bersedih namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menulis surat padamu. Aku ingin menenangkanmu, menghapus air matamu dan memelukmu agar kesedihanmu berhenti. Tapi, semua itu tidak lebih dari angan-angan belaka._

IoI

Alfred menatap pemandangan kota yang ada di bawah kakinya dengan wajah murung. Lampu-lampu yang menyinari kota di bawah langit yang gelap kelihatan begitu indah, tapi semua itu tak mampu membuat hatinya sembuh dari kesedihan.

Ia tahu, seharian Matthew menunggunya di sini, di tempat ini. Dan, ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia tahu sepanjang hari Matthew menunggunya dengan hati kelabu, tapi ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku juga…sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Matthew," gumam Alfred. Ia melirik kotak pos merah dimana ia selalu mengirimkan surat untuk Matthew. Ia tahu Matthew sangat menyukai pemandangan dari bukit ini, karena itu ia selalu mengirim surat melalui kotak pos di sini.

Alfred terkejut melihat ada selembar kertas yang diganjal dengan batu di atas kotak pos. Ia tidak melihatnya tadi, karena gelap. Ia mengambilnya, dari warna kertasnya ia tahu ini adalah surat dari Matthew untuknya.

**Aku akan menunggumu, Alfred. Aku akan terus datang ke tempat ini dan menunggumu setiap harinya, hingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu.**

Alfred memandang surat itu dengan pilu. Matanya terasa panas tapi ia menolak untuk menangis.

Matthew, seandainya saja kau tahu yang sebenarnya…

Tentang siapa dirinya sesungguhnya….

IoI

_Aku pernah mendengar ungkapan, bahwa batas antara idiot dengan jenius itu tipis. Kalau begitu, apakah hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk 'semu' dan 'kenyataan'? Seandainya saja ya…._

_Aku tak akan pernah takut untuk memberitahukanmu, siapa aku sesungguhnya…_

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Hayo, bisa nebak nggak Alfred itu 'siapa'? Tahu nggak ini dari film apa? Aku nggak bisa ngasih tahu sekarang, ntar kalau ketahuan bahaya, ehehehe<p>

Review ya, silahkan lanjut ke chapter 2_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, enjoy it!

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC...ah sisanya tahu kan?

Disclaimer: males ngulangnya

* * *

><p><em>Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Kesedihanmu adalah kesedihanku. Aku ada untukmu, tapi tidak berlaku sebaliknya. Kau tidak ada untukku. Perasaan ini mungkin hanyalah perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, tak apa. Aku sudah bahagia karena aku bisa mencintaimu.<em>

IoI

Gilbert menunggu seseorang yang ingin di temuinya di depan rumah orang tersebut. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia menunggu untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia harus melakukan hal ini, demi Matthew. Setelah sekarang ia tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Matthew, ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Hari sudah gelap tapi Matthew tak kunjung muncul, tapi Gilbert tetap sabar menanti. Ia sudah menyusun semua rencananya yang awesome dengan matang, ia tidak boleh gagal.

Ketika ia melihat ke depan, ia melihat Matthew sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak murung dan menunduk ke bawah. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dengan poni di tengah, terlihat menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Matanya yang keunguan tanpa sedih dan kosong.

Namun, ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata Gilbert, yang dilakukan Matthew adalah berbalik dan lari. Gilbert yang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi segera mengejar Matthew. Matthew bukanlah orang yang atletis jadi tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Gilbert untuk menyusulnya.

Dengan cepat, Gilbert menarik tangan Matthew agar laki-laki berkacamata tersebut berhenti berlari. "Matthew!" panggil Gilbert keras.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Alfred," serus Gilbert lagi, membuat Matthew yang tadinya siap melawan Gilbert menjadi terdiam di tempat.

"Benarkah…?" tanya Matthew tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Alfred sudah memberitahuku semua tentangmu. Termasuk bahwa orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, benar kan?" tanya Gilbert dengan seringai sombong. Matthew terdiam di tempat, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tahu kalau mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat kalian pulang dari taman bermain. Selama ini kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu berpikir 'ini adalah salahku, seandainya aku tidak ingin pergi ke taman bermain', benar kan?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

"Tidak bukan…," gumam Matthew pelan. Badannya gemetaran dan ia tidak mampu menatap Gilbert.

"Tidak, ini semua salahmu, Matthew! Salahmu! Ini semua salahmu!" seru Gilbert kencang, ia menarik kerah mantel Matthew dan berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Dengar ya, ini semua salahmu, Matthew! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Ini semua salah! Aku akan mengucapkannya ratusan kali, ini semua salahmu!"

"APA MAKSUDMU BERKATA BEGITU PADA MATTHEW!"

Gilbert terkesima mendengar teriakan Matthew dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda. Tapi, kemudian seringai muncul di bibirnya. Memang ini yang ia inginkan, ia sengaja melakukan ini, agar ia keluar…

"Apa maksudmu, hah! Kenapa kau berkata begitu pada Matthew!" seru Matthew yang tampak seperti orang lain, balik mendorong Gilbert ke tanah.

Semuanya terlihat sedikit aneh, rambut Matthew yang terlihat acak-acakkan entah kenapa terlihat lebih pendek dari biasanya. Poninya yang biasanya berada di tengah kini sudah berubah ke pinggir karena rambut Matthew yang berantakan. Matanya yang tadinya ungu dalam gelap seperti ini tampak seperti biru, seperti sebuah ilusi. Matthew benar-benar berbeda tampak seperti orang lain…

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Alfred," seru Gilbert puas.

**Flash Back**

Gilbert tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Matthew memiliki sisi yang lain, dirinya yang lain, yang sangat membencinya dan selalu berniat memisahkan dirinya dengan Matthew.

Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Matthew keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan dengan wajah masam. Seharusnya kini ia sedang diperiksa pamanya tentang penyakit aneh yang membuat ingatannya terhapus. Tapi, kenapa ia keluar begitu cepat? Kenapa….bahasa tubuh, tatapan mata dan caranya berjalan, Matthew terlihat sangat berbeda….

"Matthew, ada apa? Kenapa kau keluar begitu cepat? Matthew!" panggil Gilbert, tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh Matthew yang terus berjalan dengan cueknya.

Ia mengejar Matthew yang entah kenapa jalannya sangat cepat. Tapi, dipanggil seperti apapun Matthew tidak menoleh ataupun bereaksi terhadap panggilannya. Saat Matthew sebentar lagi keluar dari rumah sakit, dari pintu yang jarang digunakan oleh pasien-pasien lain karena berbeda arah dengan letak pintu utama…..

"Alfred…," panggil Gilbert, setengah ragu tapi cukup keras sampai Matthew mendengarnya.

Matthew berhenti berjalan, membuat debaran jantung Gilbert semakin kencang. Dan, akhirnya mata Gilbert membelalak saat ia mendengar Matthew bertepuk tangan lalu tertawa.

"Wah…ternyata kau pintar juga ya?" katanya, Matthew berbalik dan menatap Gilbert. Saat itu, di mata Gilbert yang ada bukanlah Matthew, tapi orang lain…orang lain yang berjalan dan berbicara dengan tubuh Matthew.

"Kau benar, aku adalah Alfred," kata Alfred sambil tersenyum, namun membuat Gilbert merinding.

"Selama ini, Matthew bukan kehilangan ingatannya karena penyakit, tapi karena diriku. Jika aku muncul, maka Matthew akan tertidur begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku adalah kepribadian Matthew yang lain, tapi ia tidak tahu akan hal itu," jelas Alfred.

"Dan aku sangat membencimu," tambah Alfred. Gilbert terkesima dan terkejut bukan main saat Alfred meninju perutnya dengan keras, hingga membuat Gilbert tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari sisi Matthew," kata Alfred. Gilber dengan wajah meringis kesakitan, berusaha melihat Alfred. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu, ia sangat mencintai Matthew…

"Gilbert, hubungan kita sampai di sini saja, maafkan aku," Gilbert terperangah melihat air muka Alfred sudah berubah, serta nada suaranya…Matthew?

Lalu, Alfred tertawa membuat Gilbert tersentak dan merinding….dia…dia sama sekali tidak normal. Dan dengan itu, Alfred pergi berlalu meninggalkan Gilbert yang terpana dengan semua yang terjadi.

**Flash Back End**

Alfred terdiam namun tidak bisa dialihkan dari rasa amarah yang memenuhi dadanya. Betapa kejam laki-laki brengsek yang selalu ia benci ini kepada Matthew. Betapa teganya ia mengatakan semua perkataan menyakitkan itu pada Matthew!

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini, hah!" bentak Alfred. Ia menarik kerah baju Gilbert yang berada di bawahnya.

"Agar kau keluar! Kau harus tahu, Alfred! Matthew harus ikut pengobatan, kau harus bekerja sama denganku!" seru Gilbert.

Alfred terkejut namun amarahnya semakin terbakar mendengar hal itu. Itu artinya…itu artinya….

"Kau ingin aku menghilang, hah!" seru Alfred marah.

Gilbert menatapnya tajam. Ya, Matthew harus menjalani pengobatan untuk menghilangkan kepribadian Alfred dari dalam dirinya. Semua ini tidak normal. Sama sekali tidak baik untuk Matthew….

"Ya, kau harus menghilang agar Matthew bisa sembuh!" balas Gilbert.

"Kalau aku menghilang, siapa yang akan melindungi Matthew! Matthew membutuhkan aku dan aku akan-"

"TIDAK! Matthew bukan anak kecil lagi, ia sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya membuat Matthew bersedih, apa kau tidak tahu itu!" seru Gilbert memotong perkataan Alfred.

Alfred terdiam sejenak.

"Itu semua karena kamu!" balas Alfred tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Gilbert.

"Tidak! Coba kau buka matamu, brengsek! Kau sengaja menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Matthew karena kau cemburu kan! Aku tahu kau cemburu!" bentak Gilbert, ia menarik kerah baju Alfred.

Alfred terdiam, cemburu jadi itu namanya…jadi selama ini dia cemburu….

"Semua yang kau lakukan sudah menyakiti Matthew, kau tahu! Aku tahu kau mencintai Matthew, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kenapa? Karena Matthew adalah kepribadianmu yang lain! Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya, tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tidak bisa bicara padanya!" tambah Gilbert, ia bisa merasakan genggaman Alfred pada kerah bajunya mulai mengendur. Ia menarik dirinya bangkit dari tanah dan menarik kerah Alfred dengan kuat.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau harus bisa merelakan Matthew. Matthew sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sekarang, kau sudah bisa tenang. Aku tahu kau cemburu, bila kau tidak pergi maka kau akan terus merusak hubungan Matthew denganku…tidak, bukan hanya denganku saja tapi hubungan Matthew dengan orang lain nantinya. Jika begitu, Matthew akan terus bersedih, ia akan terus sendirian!"

Alfred terdiam, semua perkataan Gilbert seakan bergema di dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali membayangkan Matthew yang terus menangis karena dirinya…karena dirinya selalu menganggu kebahagiannya…

Tapi, tidak…tidak mau….ia melakukan semua itu demua Matthew! Demi Matthew!

Alfred menepis tangan Gilbert dan segera menghindar dari sergapannya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Gilbert di balik punggungnya. Ia hanya terus berlari dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Dadanya begitu sesak dan air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

Matthew…Matthew…apakah benar ia hanya bisa membuat Matthew bersedih? Apakah benar selama ini Matthew menderita karenanya? Tapi…ia terlahir demi melindungi Matthew. Pada hari itu…hari kecelakaan mobil itu…Matthew yang terus menangis…hanya ia yang menghiburnya meski hanya melalui sepucuk surat…

Alfred segera memasuki bangunan kosong dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera memasuki satu ruangan kosong yang berisi bangku dan kursi. Namun, kakinya terantuk sesuatu di dalam gelapnya ruangan dan ia pun jatuh tersungkur di lantai, menyenggol kotak yang berisi surat-surat dari Matthew hingga semuanya bertebaran ke lantai.

Alfred segera bangkit dan melihat hamparan surat di depan matanya. Semua surat dari Matthew….

Ia membukanya satu demi satu, air matanya berjatuhan seiring semakin banyak jumlah surat yang ia baca.

**Alfred, aku rasa aku menyukai seseorang…**

**Alfred, seseorang telah menembakku, aku tidak percaya! Apakah kau senang? Sekarang aku sudah punya pacar dan aku menyukai dirinya!**

**Alfred, aku mulai kehilangan ingatanku lagi, aku takut Gilbert membenciku**

**Alfred, Gilbert memutuskanku…aku kira aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai tapi rasanya….sakit Alfred, sangat sakit. Aku sangat merindukannya meskipun aku sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi..**

**Alfred, rasanya sakit untuk berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai….**

Alfre memejamkan matanya, air matanya semakin jatuh mengalir deras dari matanya. Matthew….Matthew bersedih karena dirinya sudah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan pacarnya…

Meskipun Alfred tidak menyukai Gilbert, tapi Matthew sangat mencintainya….ia hanya cemburu dan sengaja merusak hubungan mereka…

"Matthew…apa yang sudah kulakukan?" gumam Alfred di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Maaf…maafkan aku….aku sudah melukaimu…Matthew," gumam Alfred lagi. Dengan mata penuh air mata, ia berjalan menghampiri cermin pecah yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Ia melihat refleksi dirinya dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia sangat mencintai Matthew, sangat mencintainya lebih dari siapapun. Rasanya selalu sakit karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Sakit sekali…apakah ini juga yang dirasakan Matthew saat berpisah dengan Gilbert?

Alfred menghapus air matanya dan menatap cermin lekat-lekat.

Dengan canggung dan ragu, ia perlahan mendekat ke cermin dan memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan cermin yang dingin dengan lembut. Ia selalu membayangkan untuk bisa mencium lembut bibir Matthew seperti ini….tapi ia hanya selalu bisa melakukannya lewat cermin….

"Ukh…ha…," Alfred segera menyudahi ciumannya dan air matanya kembali mengalir deras…

Jika ia memang harus pergi demi Matthew, jika memang itu yang terbaik dan bisa membahagiakan Matthew…ia akan melakukannya…

Demi Matthew…ia akan melakukan semuanya. Bahkan meskipun itu artinya ia harus lenyap, bukan sekedar lenyap dari permukaan bumi ini, tapi juga lenyap dari ingatan orang yang sangat ia cintai….ia akan melakukannya…

Tapi, seandainya saja…seandainya saja…ia bisa bertemu dengan Matthew sekali saja…

"Alfred…"

Alfred terkejut dan menoleh ke sampingnya, matanya membelalak melihat sosok orang yang sangat ia cintai berada di sampingnya dan sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Matthew…," gumam Alfred tidak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi…?

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Alfred," kata Matthew, ia memeluk Alfred lembut, membuat laki-laki itu terperangah dan tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang," kata Matthew lembut. Alfre memejamkan matanya, air matanya kembali terjatuh tapi sebuah senyuman hadir di bibirnya.

"Ya…aku mengerti…," jawab Alfred.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…Matthew," kata Alfred, memeluk Matthew erat.

"Aku tahu…"

IoI

_Aku ingin mati seperti ini, di dalam pelukanmu, diselubungi oleh kehangatanmu, di bawah sinar bintang. Aku selalu memimpikan saat ini, meskipun mungkin hanya aku seorang, yang selalu memimpikan untuk bisa bersama denganmu seperti ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan "cinta selamanya", yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya bisa bersamamu. _

IoI

Gilbert melihat Alfred yang terbaring di lapangan rerumputan dengan wajah menatap mentari fajar. Dengan canggung Gilbert duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu…," kata Alfred memecah kesunyian.

Gilbert menoleh melihatnya, Alfred kini bangkit dan duduk bersila di tanah.

"Kau tidak boleh lupa ya," kata Alfred. Gilbert mengangguk.

"Makanan kesukaan Matthew adalah hot cakes, dengan sirup maple."

"Nama beruang Matthew yang sebenarnya adalah Kumajiro, meski dirinya sendiri lupa akan hal itu."

"Lalu Matthew sangat suka pemandangan dari bukit di utara kota ini."

Alfred menoleh pada Gilbert yang semenjak tadi diam mendengarkan. "Kau tidak boleh lupa ya, awas kalau lupa!" ancam Alfred. Gilbert mengangguk.

"Maaf ya," kata Gilbert. Ia tahu, semua ini terasa kejam, terutama bagi Alfred. Ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan Alfred selama ini karena cemburu, semua itu wajar. Tapi, jika ia harus menghilang….

"Hei, kau ini laki-laki kan! Yang kuat dong!" hibur Alfred sambil tersenyum. Gilbert mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tidak akan lupa….tentangmu," kata Gilbert membuat Alfred terdiam.

Alfred menoleh dan memandang matahari yang terbit di ufuk timur. Kemudian senyum terpulas di wajahnya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Eh?"

IoI

_Maafkan aku, Matthew, karena aku sudah membuatmu bersedih. _

_Terima kasih, atas semua waktu yang telah kau berikan untukku._

_Terima kasih, karena kaulah aku terlahir di dunia ini, meskipun hanya dalam sepotong kepribadian yang rapuh._

_Terima kasih atas semua._

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

_By Alfred_

IoI

Matthew menatap matahari yang terbit di ufuk timur di lapangan rumput bersama Gilbert yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, pada saat pengobatan aku memimpikan seseorang."

"Oh ya?" tanya Gilbert.

Matthew mengangguk. "Iya, saat ia ada di sampingku, aku bahagia sekali. Rasanya, ia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku…tapi aku tidak bisa ingat….," jawab Matthew.

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya ke matahari yang merayap naik ke langit jingga.

"Hei, aku tahu semua tentangmu lho," kata Gilbert mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matthew menoleh padanya, merasa penasaran.

"Makanan kesukaanmu adalah hot cakes, dengan sirup maple."

"Lalu, nama beruangmu yang sebenarnya adalah Kumajiro, meski kamu pasti lupa."

"Lalu kamu sangat suka pemandangan dari bukit di utara kota ini."

Matthew memandang Gilbert dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seakan baru melihat adegan sulap yang sangat spektakuler. "Darimana kau tahu semua itu? Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu kan?" tanya Matthew takjub.

Gilbert tertawa. "Nggak, kau nggak pernah memberi tahuku kok. Aku kan awesome he…he…he…, tahu darimananya…rahasia!" seru Gilbert membuat Matthew gemas sendiri karena penasaran.

"Oh ya, ini ada foto," kata Gilbert, ia mengeluarkan selembar foto hitam putih yang memang keahliannya. Matthew mengambil foto yang disodorkan pacarnya tersebut dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Lho…ini aku kan? Kapan aku difoto seperti ini?" tanya Matthew tidak ingat.

Gilbert segera menolah ke arah lain. "Ah…aku lupa…"

Matthew kembali melihat fotonya. Itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah hamburger, tapi tampak berbeda sekali…senyumnya…sinar matanya….

Setitik air mata jatuh ke atas foto tersebut, membuat Matthew terkejut karena itu berasal dari matanya.

"Lho…kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Matthew kebingungan sendiri. Tapi, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Entah kenapa foto ini membuatnya sedih dan kesepian. Kenapa?

Gilbert memandangnya dengan pilu. Ia hanya diam dan melihat Matthew menangis memandang selembar foto di tangannya.

'Hey, bahkan meskipun Matthew tidak mengenalmu, tidak mengingatmu, ia masih…menangis untukmu, Alfred,' kata Gilbert dalam hati.

End

* * *

><p>Mau nangis? Silahkan, karena aku juga nangis pas nulis fic ini. Hehehe, hiks, srot. Apakah ada yang jijik? Ini masuk Self-cest ya? Aku sendiri nggak ngerti, tapi menurutku ini 'indah' lho. Aku nulis fanfic ini berdasarkan film Jepang yang judulnya Tokyo Shounen atau Tokyo Boy, yang main Horikita Maki. Banyak bedanya, pertama Maki itu cewek terus kepribadiannya yang lain itu 'cowok'. Tapi, sisanya sama. Sedih, tapi filmnya kurang bagus meski dasar ceritanya udah bagus.<p>

Dalam beberapa bagian aku bedain, supaya lebih greget. Oh ya, kenapa Alfred bisa mencintai Matthew sedalam itu? Pada dasarnya, dalam kasus Multiple Personalitu Dissorder atau Kepribadian Ganda, munculnya kepribadian ganda itu adalah suatu bentuk pertahan diri terhadap suatu hal yang traumatis. Inti simplenya, kepribadian itu ada untuk melindungi kepribadian yang lain...meski nggak selalu begitu juga sih.

Kalau seseorang berganti kepribadian, maka kepribadian yang lain akan tertidur. Jadi, seperti ada beberapa orang hidup dalan satu tubuh tapi nggak saling mengenal. Ada yang namanya kepribadian utama, intinya yang emang utama, dan yang lain adalah pecahan-pecahannya. Kalau mau diobati, berarti yang akan hilang yang pecahan-pecahannya, atau kepribadian paling kuat.

Segitu aja? Masuk akal nggak sih? Aku nulis ini tanpa ngecek buku sih #di lempar sendal

Sebenarnya tadinya aku mau nulis fic lanjutan "Line Between Reality and Illusion" tapi malah jadinya ini, nggak apa-apa kan?

Review ya!


End file.
